Successful Scripts Love vs Love
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Love Vs love.


"Tyler! I..I really like you..." Lindsay says.

Tyler grabs her hand.

Tyler kisses her, shutting her up.

"I like you too." Tyler smiles.

They both gaze into eachothers eyes.

"AND CLEAR! PERFECT TAKE!" Deion yells.

"Pfft. Heather and Tyler was a way cuter couple." Madison says.

"You mad bro?" Summer teases.

Madison crosses her arms.

"Hey Michael. Do you want to go to the park or something?" Danielle asks.

"I'd love too." Michael smiles.

Michael and Danielle walk out of the studio.

"Ugh! I can't believed Michael picked Danielle over me!" Madison complains.

"Welcome to something called life..been there done that!"Ivy says.

"Well I want my Michael back!" Madison pouts.

"EEP! My boyfriend is so cute!" Desmond fanboys.

Madison Chuck Norris kicks Desmond.

Desmond slides into the wall.

Desmond touches his nose.

"I think my nose is gushing.." Desmond says scared.

"Cool." Ivy says.

"I'm putting that one youtube." Summer laughs.

"Yall need to chill." Deion says calmy.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Madison screams.

"Oooo." Everyone says in the studio.

"You better apologize before you leave her with no job and a black eye." Deion says.

"Alright...i'm sorry!" Madison apologizes.

"Damn right you are..now leave the studio. I don't want you back here until you get your shit together." Deion says.

Madison walks out without saying a word.

"See! I told you this will happen..." Montoya pouts.

"Whatever. Everyone go home!" Deion yells.

Everyone leaves the studio.

"Well, i'm going to my new job!" Montoya claps.

"What's the job?" Deion asks.

"Erm..nevermind. Bye!" Montoya waves.

Montoya drives off to her new job.

Montoya parks her car.

Montoya walks into the Hooker Pick-Up area.

Montoya smokes weed.

Montoya sees someone similar smoking cocaine.

"Hello?" Montoya says patting the girl's shoulders.

The girl turns around.

It was Madison.

"Madison? What are you doing here as a hooker?" Montoya asks.

"YOLO." Madison says as she smokes.

"No no no not yolo!" Montoya denies.

"Hey baby pie." Cari says making kissy faces at Madison.

"Hey honey boo boo child." Madison says giving kissy faces at Cari.

"Did I miss something...?" Montoya asks.

"Hey my bunnies." Jenna says hugging Cari and Madison.

"Okay, seriously what did I miss?" Montoya asks.

"Lets all have sex." Cari says excited.

"I call bottom!" Madison says.

"No fair! I wanted to be bottom!" Jenna argues.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. I'm the owner here and I think i'll bang the 3 of you." Jake says.

"Oh my god." Montoya facepalms.

Cari, Jenna, and Madison clap.

Jake and Madison tongue kiss.

"Alright, I had just enough." Montoya says.

Montoya calls Michael.

"Yo." Michael says awnsering his phone.

"Come to the Hooker section at the ghetto alley." Montoya demands on the phone.

"No Montoya, I will not bang you." Michael denies.

"You idiot! Madison is here about to bang Jake and Tweedle Slut and Tweedle Whore! Come quick!" Montoya says.

"Wait...Madison?" Michael asks softly.

"Am I speaking Chinese here? YES MADISON!" Montoya yells.

Michael hangs up the phone.

"Where you going?" Danielle asks.

"Were going to get Madison. She lost her mind." Michael says.

"Oh boy.." Danielle facepalms.

They both get into the car and drive off to the hooker alley.

Michael finds Montoya.

Michael and Danielle get out of the car.

"Where's Madison?" Michael asks.

"I think she's banging Chris." Montoya shrugs.

"SHE'S DOING WHAT NOW?" Danielle screams.

"Sh sh sh calm down." Michael says.

"THE HELL I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Danielle screams.

Montoya puts her hand on Danielles mouth.

"The hell you will." Montoya says.

Danielle nods.

"This is bullshit, why is she even here in the first place?" Michael asks.

"I don't know..I just saw her smoking cocaine.." Montoya explains.

"Oh boy..drugs." Michael facepalms.

"I'll go and find her, besides I kinda work here." Montoya says.

"Ew." Danielle shivers.

Michael hugs Danielle.

"It's okay." Michael smiles.

"I know it is...now." Danielle smiles.

They were both hugging eachother.

Montoya was holding Madison.

"Ugh!" Madison pouts.

"Madison? What the hell?" Michael asks.

"Leave me alone.." Madison says softly.

"I think I know what this is about.." Montoya says.

"You don't know me." Madison says.

"What is it?" Danielle asks.

"Madison was depressed about the break up and thinks you have moved on with Danielle. Aren't I right?" Montoya asks.

"Oh whatever.." Madison says rolling her eyes.

Michael grabs Madison's shoulders.

"Is this what this is about?" Michael asks.

Madison looks the other way.

"I didn't want to break up with you..I didn't want what happened to Danielle and Jake to happen to us." Michael says.

"But that's them...this is us...was us.." Madison says.

"I didn't want this to happen. I guess it did either way." Michael shrugs.

"Listen, I know you have a little crush on Danielle but don't lie to me." Madison says.

"...No comment but i'm not lying!" Michael argues.

"You know what! I'm living my life, you lvie your life. I'm done." Madison says.

"Good. I'm done too!" Michael argues.

"Good!" Madison argues.

"Madison come on." Jake says walking out with his boxers.

"Kay baby." Madison says.

Madison runs up to Jake.

Danielle runs up to Jake.

"How can you move on with Madison?" Danielle asks.

"Moving on? I never move. I just go foward, I have one speed I have one gear, GO!" Jake says using a Charlie Sheen voice.

"Fuck it." Danielle walks off.

"Wait Madison!" Michael says walking up to Madison.

"What?" Madison asks.

"Just because were not dating doesn't mean I don't care for you. Please..just don't make the biggest mistake of your life..please don't.." Michael says.

Madison looks down.

"Alright.." Madison nods.

"Fuck you Michael." Jake says flipping him off.

"Who's winning now?" Michael asks.

"Still me." Jake shrugs.

Cari and Jenna come out next to Chris.

"Hi Cari." Danielle waves.

"Hi." Cari waves.

"Well llets all go home." Michael says.

Everyone agrees.

"Thanks Michael..." Madison smiles.

"You're welcome.." Michael smiles.

Desmond and Levi walk by holding hands.

"Did we miss anything?" Desmond asks.

"Not really." Danielle denies.

"Cool." Desmond says.

Desmond keeps walking with Levi.

They both walk away from the scene.

Ivy was in camouflage and wearing binoculars.

Ivy follows Desmond and Levi.

Summer was wearing a Darth Vader suit and followed Ivy.

"What was.." Danielle starts off.

"Just let them be.." Michael facepalms.

They all go home.


End file.
